


Destiel GO

by cardinalwrites



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Canon Compliant, Castiel POV, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, HS AU, High School AU, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Team Instinct, Team Mystic, Team Valor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardinalwrites/pseuds/cardinalwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel and Pokémon Go. The wrath of the three teams in game go far deeper than you think</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel GO

I found a Staryu by the lake today. Even despite the heat here the mechanics of the game work really well, and I’ve seen more people outside in the last week than I think I ever have in this little town. Sure, we have our own school, but that doesn’t mean the kids actually  _live_  here. 

Even Gabriel and Michael got into the game. They’re both team Valor, the red team. All they wish to do is conquer gyms and play the role of a gym leader. Clearly they do not see the beauty the rest of the game has to offer. Anna is team Instinct, the yellow team. She understands it a little better than the other two do, and probably has the rarest Pokémon because of it with how often she hatches eggs.

For me, I am a part of team Mystic. The finesse of the game is found more in simply going outside to explore the world and what lives where, training my Pokémon for my own benefit and finding all the Pokéstops and their historic notes. I just don’t understand what drives Team Valor in disregarding the history behind the stops, but I have yet to tell you the worst of it.

It began while I was walking today after I’d caught the Staryu. I had reached an open area and placed a lure at the local pavilion right next to a gym, drawing a crowd of maybe twenty or so kids, Gabriel and his Valor college friends included. They were looking for the Horsea I caught on the water bridge as well as battling the gym, talking about how they needed to level up and evolve their Seadra to try and defeat Michael’s Flareon. But did I get  _one_  thanks from them for being the person that put the lure on the Pokéstop to begin with from Valor though?

Of course not. 

Valor simply care about one thing: Gyms and rare Pokémon. They have no interest in learning anything about the world in which the game revolves around. I did not expect a thanks from them in the slightest.

Instead I was fairly content when a boy with shaggy brown hair came up to where I was sitting and thanked me for placing the lure. He was on Anna’s Team, Instinct, and went to the local middle school with Hael; Sam Winchester was his name. It was thanks to the lure that he was able to find a Beedrill with a fairly high CP. 

That piqued my interest quickly. Beedrill are incredibly rare to be found in the wild without evolving. I was about to ask to trade for his Beedrill when the aforementioned worst of it arose.

Sam had an older brother, that much he had told me after only speaking for a few minutes. What I did not account for was that his older brother was the notorious Dean Winchester, Team Valor leader of the 10th grade. 

As a person, Dean did not seem too bad, and if school gossip accounts for anything most know that he is fiercely protective of his little brother. What gossip doesn’t tell you though is that the guy’s got a massive god complex.

“Heya Sammy! There you are. Hey, there’s a Snorlax blocking the road that way,” Dean snickered when he came up to where Sam and I were. “They’re super strong when you find them and nearly impossible to catch, but you hatched one right? Over one thousand CP from the get go?” It was at this moment that he seemed to realize who I was. Castiel, resident Mystic. School gossip worked both ways. 

“Heya Cas… You working on your Beedrill collection?”

“If you must know I was actually just about to ask Sam if he would like to trade,” I responded. Dean and I shared no malice, but there was an unwritten rule between Mystics and Valors: we simply do not mix well.

“Yeah well, that’s Sammy’s call. But why are you here anyway? This is gym territory.”

“Contrary to what you may believe, I actually enjoy walking and sitting outside, Dean,” I said. “I am to assume you are here to take on my brother then?”

“Nah, just supporting him…but not really,” Dean wrinkled his nose. It was to be expected. Michael was the varsity football captain while Dean was rumored to be next after Michael graduated. Neither seemed to like the other more than they needed to. “Valor’s already taken the gym we just need to maintain the rank. I’m here for the lure we put.”

… We? I decided to press.

“You mean to tell me that you are simply enjoying the aspect of collecting Pokémon at a historic Pokéstop then? How very  _mystical_  of you.” I deadpanned. 

Dean stiffened when he held my stare. I briefly wondered if he took that as an insult. It seems family ties—even to teams—run deep with him. 

“Those are fighting words, Novak.”

Well, it seems he did take it as an insult.

“Did I  _offend_  you, Dean?” I could not help but give a small smile. I find no gratitude in the act, but just the mere idea that Dean would get so worked up over a video game team is a rather ridiculous image—not that that means anything.

“A hit on my team is a hit on my family. We’re the ones that brought all the people here after all. For all that, I’d say you’re on the wrong turf?”

“Oh?” I scoffed. This was about to get very interesting. “Are you by extension insinuating that it was team Valor that put the lure at this Pokéstop?”

To his credit, Dean looked far too please with himself to see logical reason. Valor almost never put their lures anywhere, favoring incenses instead that are not open to the rest of the players. Mystics usually place lures from the experiences that I have had, but I was not about to divulge that information so quickly.

“Dean,” At this point Sam attempted to interject. 

“Not yet, Sam. Cas has gotta know who he should thank for any  _Beedrill_  he might’ve caught here, but not before we bet on it,” Dean grinned. Honestly, if this boy had an award for loyalty then I would not be surprised.

“Pardon?” I feigned confusion, giving Sam an indication not to tell his brother the truth just yet. To his credit, Sam caught on very quickly.

“You heard me. What’s say we settle this with a bet? You say the lure owner isn’t Valor. I say he is. Winner gets Sam’s Beedrill.”

“Dean, I do not see that as fair given that you are betting your brother’s Pokémon,” I counter. My family is known for being very reputable negotiators. We are said to run our own sort of Heaven if you will. 

Dean seems to take my words into consideration. “Fine. How ‘bout this? Loser has to do 3 things for the winner, whatever it is, and they can’t go back on it unless they don’t want to. Like a genie in a bottle,” The way he said the words was almost consciously quiet, as if he was psyching himself up for something. It confused me for a second, but not enough to give him any indication that I was the one to place the lure.

“Dean…” Sam failed to grab his brother’s attention again.

“I will agree to this bet, but I am sorry you will lose Dean,” I responded calmly, my prize already chosen.

“Oh yeah, Cas? I bet I’m not,” Dean grinned. “You’re gonna start calling me Aladdin pretty soon.” This was almost too simple. 

“Dean!” Sam’s yell drew five people to where we were, one of which being Gabriel.

“What Sammy? We gotta find the person that put the lure here before it times out.”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you! Cas was the one that put the lure!”

If I could accurately describe the change in emotions on Dean Winchester’s face I would win the Pulitzer prize in writing.

Those that were near enough to us to have heard the entire formation of the bet began the chorus of “oohs” that slowly extended to the rest of the ever present crowd. Dean’s face only grew paler, enough for his freckles to highlight his skin. I was second guessing the order of my chosen prices.

“Y-you’re DarkAngel?” Never before had I seen Dean in such a state of panic.

I did not answer at first, fearing that anything I said would spook him at this rate. Instead I simply showed him my phone, the username bright and center for him to see. “Actually, you may call  _me_  Aladdin, though I do not know who that is.”

What I thought would be an attempt at light banter only seemed to frighten Dean even more. It was subtle enough that only Sam and I were the ones to see the way his eyes widened, but enough to make me hesitate. I thought of Dean’s reputation at school once again before I relented.

“We can call it off. We didn’t seal the bet anyhow. It’s no big de—”

“No,” Dean’s voice was far stronger than I thought it would have been. “I made a deal. I’m not gonna go back on it now.”

There were already several calls asking about what the first wish would be to go along with the genie idea, but with every pressing question Dean looked more and more like a hunted Pikachu. 

“Hey!” a voice from behind the crowd effectively drew their attention, taking their eyes of the three of us for a few seconds. “The lure’s gone! Nothing to see here anymore you kids! Go to the candy store or something!”

Gabriel. I suppose Valor do care sometimes.

Slowly, the surrounding children disappeared, either bored that I would not supply the first task or in search of Pokémon elsewhere. It was only a few moments before only Sam, Dean, and I remained.

“Dean?” I prodded. He had been silent for quite some time. I was very much rethinking my plan. “Why don’t we postpone the first task for tomorrow, yes?”

“Do your worst, Cas. I lost. But you wouldn’t do anything bad… right?” 

His hesitancy only made both Sam and myself laugh. If my plan works than it would not be bad at all, but that will be up to Dean. I stood up to look him in the eyes before I said anything more.

“Meet me here tomorrow, Valor, and clear you schedule.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on @castielsentries on tumblr, and the rest of the parts will be posted there, too :)


End file.
